


Reincarnated Extras

by Kuroshi44



Series: Reincarnated [1]
Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kids not acting like kids, Long Lasting Effects of Mentioned Warnings, M/M, Reincarnation, i dare you, read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshi44/pseuds/Kuroshi44
Summary: The missing scenes behind the events in the main Stories of Reincarnated.The first chapter can stand alone, the rest it might be best to read the main series first.





	1. Teaser Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> This Particular chapter is a preview of sorts for what will be the main work, which I haven't posted yet and might not for a while depending on how busy I am in the up coming weeks and responses to this chapter.

Despite being a famous pure blood wizard Froi Tiedoll adopted muggles. When asked he would reply it was because bonds needed to be made between the two worlds. It truth it was because he was so soft hearted he couldn’t bare the idea of anyone being left alone, and believed muggles were worse off because they had no magic to protect themselves.

The first he adopted was Noise Marie, the child was blind but his hearing was excellent. By the time he was five the kid could identify those approaching him by the sound of their breathing, this lead him being avoided by other kids. When Tiedoll found him the boy was six and he adopted him on the spot. They boy was kind and welcoming and proved talented in stringed instruments.

The second was a child called Daisya Barrie, the kid was trouble from the moment he was born and it was obvious from his eyes. He was four when Froi Tiedoll adopted him after he kicked a soccer ball into the man’s head. Some would blame this injury on his decision to adopt a three year old Kanda Yuu a few months later.

Kanda was the youngest of his sons, and the strangest. The kid did not like people, he hated his first name. According to the orphanage he was at Kanda had been speaking perfect Japanese from the moment he arrived, at the age of nine months old, when both his parents where English speaking. The kid had skipped crawling and forced his legs to develop the muscle required for walking as soon as his neck could support his head. Kanda was strange, by muggle or wizard standards.

After he was adopted Kanda proved that he could swear with the best of them no matter what language. He refused to interact with others at home or school, with the exception of Marie because he was the only one not forcing his company on the dark haired boy. Kanda was known to wonder the streets and park tirelessly, much to his father’s despair.

The most bizarre thing that happened that the family could remember was when a seven year old Kanda came home with a four year old boy slung over his back and demanded a doctor. The antisocial, hates the world, fears human contact Kanda willingly helped a person. More than just that the kid he had had white hair, a deformed arm, a scar over his eye and was dying of hypothermia and blood loss. Needless to say they had a doctor over as soon a physically possible, or magically possible as the case may be.


	2. Kanda Reincarnated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda's version of events of the first chapter of the main series, read that first.

The last thing Kanda remembered before waking up was dying, before that he remembered watching the only living person he loved die. Allen Walker, his Moyashi, had used his strength and stubbornness to claw open the walls he kept around his heart. Now he watched as his lover died having successfully killed the Earl and all the Noah. Part of him was glad his Moyashi could have a warriors death, opposed to being executed or experimented on by what was left of the order, the rest just felt pain at the loss.

A pain that rivalled the Akuma poison running through his system now that his curse was gone. The last thought he held as his vision went black was that he would see his love again, and maybe this time they wouldn’t be cursed for it.

Waking up was interesting, if Kanda was interested in that kind of thing. The light hitting his eyes brought him around after what felt like a long time asleep. His body wasn’t obeying him, his eyes were blurry and his mouth wouldn’t work, in short it was irritating.

All he wanted was to be able to move, to find his Moyashi. Despite comments on intellect he had realised, after a while, what had happened.

He had been reborn, properly. If he was given a second chance then maybe the others had to. Maybe in the coming years he could look for Allen; maybe this new time would be more accepting of them. But he would have to be able to walk to look for him, able to talk to ask about him.

So he pushed it. He kept practicing, forcing his mouth to learn the contortions to speak Japanese in the day (neither parent spoke it so they wouldn’t know) and English at night while they were sleeping. Every chance he got he spent trying to teach his body to move, to develop faster so he could start looking sooner.

He wasn’t sure when the two who gave him life caught on that something was wrong. It may have been his refusal to breast feed (he would never understand Lavi’s obsession). It may have been the fact that only his father was half and he looked like he had stepped out of Edo (or whatever the capital of Japan was). It may have been his refusal to respond to his given name (Jake? What were these people thinking). He thinks the final straw was when his father recognised a few swear words from the long list he was speaking (nappies were a cruel and unusual punishment). Whatever it was he ended up in an orphanage a little over six months after being reborn, he was only thankful it wasn’t the streets.

The other thing to consider was the magic. He didn’t have his innocence but there was something there, something he couldn’t put his finger on. If he didn’t have experience with Mugden he wouldn’t have noticed, but he did. The only difference he could spot was Mugden had been very much something separate, this was very much him.

When he saw Tiedoll he didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or swear his head off. It became obvious the man didn’t remember, but somehow he was still the same. That statement held true for all the people he met after the old man adopted him, all but one.

He hadn’t seen the Moyashi.

Everyone else he saw, hell he swears he even saw the vampire once, but the one person he was most desperate to find was missing.

He was worried, over many nights alone he had dragged Allen’s past from the pale boy’s lips, it hadn’t been pleasant. His fear at the moment was that his love was experiencing the whole thing again for a second time, sure everyone else was happier, but Allen was nearly always the exception.

He noticed the age differences where similar, so for a while he could comfort himself with the idea he just hadn’t arrived yet. But when Lenalee turned one he got worried again. In the end he took to searching the streets, half hoping to find him, half hoping not to.

It was Christmas Eve and he had snuck out from the ‘family lunch’ to search, again. Moyashi hated Christmas, every good and bad thing had happened around this time. He was lost in thought about what this day had meant to them personally when he saw red, literally.

Against a wall the snow was died red with blood; people walked passed and ignored it. Slowly he crept forward and started to notice things, hair so white it blended in, exposed skin so pale it vanished in the snow, an arm he thought was covered in blood that was actually just red, a line down the face that he thought was a fresh wound was actually a scar, blood splattered around as if the boy had dragged himself there after being beaten, or other things.

Finally he stood before that all too familiar face, recognisable despite being younger and thinner than he remembered. The lips where blue and he wasn’t moving, not even shivering despite the cold and lack of anything that could protect him from it. He prayed to whatever God existed that he hadn’t found his love just for him to be dead.

Quickly he removed his glove and held his fingers to the boy’s neck, feeling for a pulse. It was there but so slow it was scary.

‘Moyashi?’ he said the word quietly, no response. ‘Hey Allen!’ his voice was louder now and he was rewarded with fluttering eye lids, slowly pulling back to reveal clouded eyes. His breath caught.

‘Yuu?’ The voice was quiet, strained, but it was a voice. He was alive. ‘K-Kanda?’

Kanda froze. He remembered, the boy was frozen and bleeding to death and still he managed to stutter out his name. Carefully he undid his jacket and pulled the boy against his chest with little resistance.

‘ _It’ll be okay_ ,’ he murmured, not even noticing he had slipped into Japanese. ‘ _I’ll make sure you’re safe, I won’t let this happen again, I won’t let this time be the same. I promise_.’

Not even knowing if the boy was still conscious he carefully moved him onto his back and started running home. He finally had his Moyashi, his Moyashi had his memories, and he had no intension of losing the boy again, of making him suffer like this again.

Maybe God loved them after all, if he was willing to give them a second chance. But he still had several uncomplimentary things to say about the ill treatment of his soul mate.


	3. Allen Reincarnated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: allusions to non-con involving children, not stated explicitly but fairly well insinuated, proceed with caution

Allen knew he would die, and he knew he would take the earl with him. The only hope he had as the world went black was that Kanda would be alright, that even if he died that the end of the war would also end the orders experiments.

He woke to light and screaming and someone dropping him. He was struck with the feeling of Déjà Vu.

_Rebirth_ , was his last coherent thought before the collision with the ground, _good thing I’m not as fragile as I look, or is normal_.

For the boy who lived on the streets life was a blur, he had no wish to have clear memories of this time. But something was wrong, he had been walking well before he should have, and his ability to pick locks was something that only came with practice, practice he didn’t remember having.

He was scared; too many memories were too clear, clearer than they should be. People are not meant to remember being born, not meant to remember being dropped. That drop must have done something, because he had too many un-explained thoughts, including a nagging feeling that he was missing something. But for an unnamed kid on the streets dwelling on these thoughts would get you killed.

_It hurt, god it all hurt, absolutely everything_.

Some men had found him, seen his scar, his arm, his hair. They couldn’t decide if he was an angel or demon, they must have decided demon cause no one would do that to an angel. The beating was bad enough, he didn’t want to know how many bones had broken after they were through with him, but what came after disgusted him.

He wished he could say it was a first.

In the haze of pain and cold he dragged himself out of the alley-way, hoping someone would help, but no one ever did. Before his eyes closed he was greeted with families and lights that for some reason made his chest hurt, though it was the only place he wasn’t injured. He had no idea why, just one more unexplained thing.

He felt glad when slowly his body became numb, no more cold and no more pain. Somewhere in his mind a voice was screaming that this was bad, that he was dying, but the rest of him was just glad the pain was stopping.

In his haze he heard footsteps, but he didn’t know how far away they were. The shuffling got closer and then and then it stopped.

He felt something warm on his neck, something so warm compared to him it almost burned, and for some reason he welcomed it.

‘Moyashi?’ beansprout he thought, though he didn’t know why, he had never heard the word before. But he was more concerned with the voice, that voice felt so familiar, like something reaching out to cradle him, but he didn’t remember hearing it before.

‘Hey, Allen!’ the loud noise caused him to stir, but more than that the images that were swirling through his head, unlocked from whatever prison had held them. Allen, that name was his, that was his name. Pictures of friends and someone else, someone more important.

Finally he forced his eyes open to see a boy crouching in front of him. He was greeted by dark eyes and hair set in a face younger than he remembered, so familiar yet so foreign. A name swirled around in the confusion that was his half frozen mind.

‘Yuu?’ his voice was soft and his throat was sore, not used for anything other than screaming for far too long. ‘K-Kanda?’ he had no strength for anything loud, and it could only be a question. He needed to know if he was hallucinating (was that the word? He didn’t know) or by some miracle the images in his head and the one before him where real.

The boy froze, his eyes wide. Hastily he undid his jacket and reached for him, before carefully pulling his numb body into the burning heat that was another living person. Gently he held him, arms around his head and back to keep him in place.

‘It’ll be okay,’ the words range in his head but he didn’t recognise the language the boy was speaking, or thought he didn’t, he wasn’t sure anymore. ‘I’ll make sure you’re safe, I won’t let this happen again, I won’t let this time be the same. I promise.’ The words were the last thing he knew before he started to slip away, the comfort they brought was something he hadn’t known in this life.

Once in the darkness he realised he had no way of knowing which ‘time’ the boy, no, Kanda, was referring to. Whether he meant the last few years of this life or the first few his previous one.


	4. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Italics indicates they are speaking Japanese. This will be most important conversation between the two as they don’t want to be over heard. This also applies to later chapters as well.

Allen woke up with a sore head and the realisation that he should be dead, many times over. He also woke up warm and comfortable for the first time in his short life. For once he knew who he was; he remembered why he felt something was missing and how he knew things that four-year-olds had no right knowing.

He had found his missing pieces.

Kanda’s arms were wrapped around him, the major source of warmth in the too soft bed. The promise his lover had made just before he passed out was still clear in his mind, he was also happy to note that most of his memories from the past couple of years were happily blurry; he had no wish to remember them.

He peaceful reminiscing was interrupted by the sound of a wild animal growling, his stomach reminding him that he couldn’t remember the last time he ate.

‘Moyashi, how can such a small body make so much noise?’ He looked up into Kanda’s eyes. While his mouth looked annoyed his eyes spoke of teasing and kindness. For some reason his cheeks felt warmer than they did before.

‘Ba-Bak-k-Kanda.’ He frowned, why was he stuttering? Kanda was frowning to.

‘I think you got a little too cold yesterday. Doesn’t matter, we’ll fix it. But first we need to shut that belly of yours up.’ With that he dragged Allen out of bed, wrapped him in warm cloths and led him to the kitchen. Just before he started to prepare a _very_ large pot of soup he turned around and offered a smile, a rare true smile that was actually happy and not a smirk at someone’s misfortune.

‘Merry Christmas, Allen; and Happy Birthday.’


	5. Innocence

‘ _Hey Moyashi, your arm, is it still…?_ ’ Kanda trailed off; despite the fact they were speaking in Japanese he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Allen held his bandaged left arm to his chest and nodded. His stutter was getting better but he still didn’t trust himself to talk when he could avoid it.

‘ _I suppose that explains things, why you’re still alive and how you got better so quickly_.’ Allen glared at the comment and stuck his tongue out. A few days after arriving and they were settling into the old routine of insults, with the occasional exchange on information.

‘ _You’re the only one_.’ Kanda spoke softly and look at him, Allen just looked confused. ‘ _You’re the only one who has innocence. I have seen many of the other exorcists, none of them have it_.’

‘ _So it wo-worked_?’ Allen didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

‘ _Yeah, yeah it worked_.’

Allen spent the rest of the day crying into Kanda’s shoulder; whether for happiness at his success or sadness cause he was lonely Kanda didn’t know.


	6. ‘Others’

‘ _They are still there_.’ Kanda turned around, after two weeks of getting to know each other it was his turn to be surprised. Allen just held a hand over his right eye. ‘ _I can feel them, the others are still sleeping but they are there_.’

‘ _Are they a danger? To you or anyone else_?’ only those who knew him very well would detect the worry in his voice.

‘ _No, we made our peace there at the end. They are no danger to anyone; I don’t think they will even wake without some sort of disaster, and I mean one that would probably leave me either brain dead or so traumatised I would wish I was_.’ Kanda wasn’t so sure that was reassuring.


	7. Magic

‘Hey Kanda, do you know what the weird thing is?’ The raised eyebrow showed his need for more information. ‘It feels almost like innocence but it’s not. Clown Crown is defiantly something separate from me, a second living thing. This is almost the same but it is me, it comes from me, like another limb. If I didn’t remember my past life and if I didn’t have innocence I don’t think I would even notice it. So I was wondering if you had it to and if you did if you knew what it was?’

Kanda frowned, thinking carefully before answering.

‘I know what you’re talking about, I can sense it to. But I don’t know what it is.’

‘If it feels like innocence, you recon we can use it in a similar manner?’

‘Only one way to find out Moyashi.’

The two boys spent the rest of the day moving various objects without touching them, defying the laws of physics and just generally messing around. As Allen commented later, they were only four and seven, why shouldn’t they act like kids every now and then? God knew they would never have a child hood any other way. By the end they came to the mutual agreement just to call it magic and be done with it.

Daisya never found out why all his cloths turned pink overnight.


	8. Friends

Lavi and Lenalee were exactly as Allen remembered them, he wasn’t sure that was a good thing. He was glad that they seemed happy, but they had last time too, despite the more unfortunate circumstance. After introductions where over, he praised his experiences in acting and his marvellous poker face for not giving away their past, they all settled into a comfortable friendship. Lavi even commented on it.

‘I thought it was weird how familiar Yuu-Chan felt when we meet, but I wrote that off for being young and spending so many years together. But for some reason I feel like I’ve known you all my life though we only just met today. I wonder why that is?’

‘Maybe it was a previous life the four of us shared?’ Lenalee suggested.

‘Maybe.’ Allen and Kanda agreed, careful to keep their faces perfectly blank.


	9. Adult hood

_‘Hey, Kanda?’_ Allen started with crimson cheeks. This should be interesting.

‘ _What, Moyashi_?’ he was curious about why Allen was so red in the face.

‘ _Do you find it … disturbing that we look so young but we remember … you know … that?’_

 _‘That?’_ Allen went even brighter red.

‘ _Being adults, together.’_ Now Kanda was also crimson, he put his hand over his eyes as if to block out the memories. He knew what Allen was referring to.

‘ _Yes._ ’

‘ _would you ever … you know … with me …now?’_ Allen no longer just looked embarrassed, he looked slightly worried. Kanda knew why, thinking of the state he had been in when they found him.

‘ _No, not right now, maybe when were both older,_ much _older._ ’ Allen looked at him curiously.

‘ _Moyashi, I love you, but not like that, not now, and for multiple reasons._

 _‘The first is that I am seven,_ seven _. This body does not get those kinds of urges, not yet. Hormones are responsible for quite a lot, and mine say I’m not ready._

_‘The second reason is that you are four. The idea of you as you were, of you as an adult, turns me on. The sight of you now, as a child, turns me off. The idea of anyone hurting you while you look like that, of doing those kinds of things to you while you are in that form, makes me wish I still had Mugden so I could kill them._

_‘I loved you like that when you were older and could reciprocate those feelings, and I probably will again sometime in the future. But currently? The idea has no appeal and is incredibly awkward.’_ Allen looked thoughtful after Kanda’s speech. But he had even more they needed to think about.

 _‘You realise because your older than me you’ll get those feelings sooner than I will right? You also understand that after certain … things … it could be even longer before I allow someone to do those kinds of things with me, even you?’_ Kanda knew, he also remembered from before.

‘ _Moyashi, as I said, I love you. I intend to wait for you, and if you never feel like you can than that will change nothing. You are mine, and that is all that matters, no matter how old we are or what we do, that fact won’t change._ ’

Allen gave one of his smiles, those smiles that were reserved only for Kanda, and curled up and went to sleep.

Several rooms over Marie was thinking that he really needed to learn Japanese. So were Tiedoll and Daisya as they hovered next to the door.


	10. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not represent my views about anything, I am trying to channel Kanda or other characters, please treat it like the fiction that it is. Also, this extra was meant to be short, that didn’t happen.
> 
> Warning for foster care and child services and incorrect descriptions of things applies here.

Kanda glared at Komui as the idiot smiled and blabbered on with pointless reassurances. He didn’t care that he knew exactly where Allen was going and why, didn’t care that he would be with a responsible person at all times, and especially didn’t care how many times someone who was still a teenager managed to fit the words “everything will be fine” into the same sentence. What he cared about was that his Moyashi was going to leave his range of sight, and bad things had a habit of happening in the past when they were separated.

According to the supposed adults, Allen had to go to a doctor’s appointment with Komui while Kanda stayed home and “talked to some lady whose job it was to make sure he was happy”, their words not Kanda’s. Both boys often wondered how they could possibly still think them so oblivious.

While it was true that Allen was going to see a doctor, it was for his mental and emotional health rather than about any of his physical conditions. It made sense to both of them, given the very limited view the adults had of his past and his apparent age, why they would consider this necessary. It was also obvious why he needed to go when he was a child adopted off the street, currently still having all the masses of paper work being filled out that was required for him to legally live in today’s society.

It was simple enough, especially for people of their maturity. What wasn’t so simple was that Kanda wasn’t allowed to go with him, and that the “talking to the nice lady” was just an excuse.

It amazed the boys that, after all this time, Tiedoll, the Lee’s, and even the Bookman Clan, still insisted on treating them like they would any other child their age. It didn’t matter how many times they proved that they did, in fact, understand the world around them, or displayed just how advanced they were, their physical appearance continued to make them forget the truth of the matter. Kanda had lost count of the number of times he had stood just outside closed doors and listened to them talk about them as if they were deaf and could not hear. He knew exactly how nervous his attachment to Allen made them feel, had heard the whispered comments about “dependence” and “attachment issues” made as if they wouldn’t understand the big words. He understood just fine, thank you very much, and it pissed him off that they could talk about him like that.

It wasn’t anyone’s business, and while Tiedoll sometimes seemed to accept that, the people from child services weren’t anywhere near okay with it.

Kanda _understood_ that as part of a family that consisted of several adopted boys the government felt the need to keep an eye on them and make sure they were fine, didn’t mean he had to like it. He and Allen simply didn’t _fit_ into the pictures, frames, and boundaries about normal that this world seemed determined to place them in. He knew that their relationship was seen as not normal and unhealthy, worryingly so, to those who saw it from the outside, but it made perfect sense to them.

So here he was, sitting on his lounge, twitchy as hell, because the adults thought they two of them needed some separation in order to be able to function when they got older.

They didn’t understand, and he didn’t either, but he knew something was going to go wrong. His Moyashi wasn’t here, wasn’t somewhere he could see him, wasn’t fucking _safe_. He _needed_ to be there, needed to check on him, needed to protect him, why couldn’t they simply understand?

The woman was here, all bright smiles and condescending words. Kanda noticed, vaguely, as Tiedoll showed her into the room where he was sitting, asking if she wanted anything to drink and making all the polite chit chat that these idiots were so obsessed with before she _kindly_ kicked him out of his own lounge room to make sure he didn’t influence Kanda’s answers. Kanda hated her, like he hated everyone of her kind, that insisted on sticking their noses where they didn’t belong and trying to tell him how he should behave.

These people who seemed worried about what he and the Moyashi did together, as if they didn’t know that Kanda would do anything to protect him, as would anyone who had watched their soul mate die once already.

She was talking, but Kanda was having trouble focusing on her words. Her voice, so condensing and sickly sweet, grated on his already fraying nerves. His Moyashi wasn’t _hear,_ he had no proof that he was _safe_ , why did these people insist on treating him like the child he so clearly wasn’t instead of allowing him to _do something_ about it.

The child services woman sighed as the boy in front of her, Yuu Kanda according to her documents and her previous visits, failed to respond to her words in any way other than to twitch and jerk slightly. He had been just fine the last time she was hear, other than his obviously unhealthy dependence on the whitehaired freak that made pretend it was a child. That was why she had suggested, and organised, the chance to talk to the boy by himself.

‘Listen, Yuu, I understand you don’t like it, but it really is for the best that you and Allen get a little separation. It would probably be a good idea for you father to let him go somewhere where they could give him the help he needed, if you actually cared about what was best for you friend.’

Kanda’s attention was caught by the use of his and his Moyashi’s first names, and something in him finally snapped. Many years later his family still wouldn’t know exactly what set him off, the use of his first name or the things she was implying, they only knew it was a struggle to pull the supposedly younger child off the woman he seemed to determine to end.

At long last Kanda seemed to give up on trying to kill his social worker, he then took their momentary relaxation to sprint out the door. Tiedoll raced after his son, not really concerned about anything else, while Marie and Daisya tried to decide whether the poor woman, who really should have known better in their opinion, needed an ambulance or not. they quickly came to the decision that she was fine, her words confirming it, and realised that Kanda mustn’t have been that determined to kill her as he had appeared, because they knew she would be a lot worst off if that had been the case.

No, he had been trying to create a distraction in order to go and find Allen, something he had been successful in doing. This realisation had them racing out the door after their Father.

Komui, when he eventually found out what had happened, would cheerfully admit that he hadn’t done any better with Allen than they had with Kanda.

It had been obvious from the moment they were in the car and the Lee’s mother started driving them that something was wrong, despite the way he loved to act Komui wasn’t stupid. He had seen immediately how uncomfortable Allen was sitting alone in the back seat, watched him constantly frown at the place Kanda would normally be sitting next to him, if certain so-called professionals hadn’t decided that this was necessary, and had started chatting about anything and everything he could think of in order to try and distract the boy.

Sometimes he really regretted living among Muggles and having to abide by their rules, but then he remembered that he wouldn’t know the boy at all if he didn’t and got over his mild irritation.

As the minuets passed, Allen just kept getting worst. By the time they had arrived at the clinic he was pale, eyes wide with nervousness bordering on fear. While a normal child might be anxious about going to the doctor, Allen had never been one of them, but then Allen was normally with Kanda and Kanda wasn’t there, it was just the three of them and Komui was no longer sure that everything would be fine the way he had tried to assure both the younger boys.

After five minutes of sitting in the waiting room, which both Komui and his mother had to admit was rather crowded, the child was sweating and breathing heavy, hands gripping the side of the chair so tightly it was a wonder it didn’t break.

The doctor tried to call them in, but Allen wouldn’t move. He didn’t appear to react at all, until Komui realised that he could hear the boy mutter the words “don’t touch me” over and over again under his breath.

Later, Mrs Lee might feel sorry for the poor nurse that tried to help, at the time however all she could think was that the woman was an idiot, as was the social worker that had suggested this ploy, and that maybe they should take the boys and go back to the Magical community, consequences be damned. The Nurse seemed to be trying to get the boy to calm down, unfortunately that involved putting her hand on his should, and that was possibly the worst thing she could have done.

Allen was so fast out the door, everyone else so slow, that she might have been tempted to blame magic, if the Ministry hadn’t assured her it was impossible.

Allen didn’t know what was going on, where he was or how he got there, all he knew was that he was out side and that there had been people, and again and again he watched as the “Nice Lady” tried to help him by strapping him to a table and bringing the knife down on his arm.

He couldn’t breathe, it was over long ago, Kanda was with him now and he had promised to make sure that no one could that to him again.

But Kanda wasn’t _fucking there_ , and once again it was an adult’s fault, because protecting children was never something that applied to Satan spawn like him.

‘Moyashi, Moyashi! Hey, hey Allen! Baka, come on look at me!’

The voice seemed to finally filter down into the dark place he had found to hide in at the same time was warm, strong, _familiar_ , arms wrapped around him dragged him back to safety.

That was how the Lee’s and Tiedoll ran into each other, at the same time as they found the two children they had been looking for. Sitting on a swing in an abandoned playground, listening to Allen whimper about the evil people and for Kanda to stay, just stay, _please_. And Kanda saying something in Japanese that no one understood but Allen seemed to get.

‘Well,’ the older Lee’s said to Tiedoll when they had finally gotten the two to go to sleep later that night, ‘they would have been bored in school anyway, and it’s not like they are unhappy the way they are.’

And while Tiedoll agreed that the boy’s happiness was all he cared about, and any plans to have the two separated had been rather forcefully stopped, he would never quite get over just how scared Allen had been, or just how well the child could apparent hide that which he didn’t want others to see.

And he would never stop wondering about how well Kanda could read him, despite everything.  


End file.
